


The Thoughts of an Awesome Sister

by BestIvanTea



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Study, Future Yandere!Victor, Gen, Gloria is best sister, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Ships are only mentioned, another character thoughts, obsessive!Victor, they are still kids yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestIvanTea/pseuds/BestIvanTea
Summary: Gloria's the best twin sister around. She's caring, sweet, and fun - who wouldn't want her to be their sibling. Isn't Victor lucky to have her? She's also understanding and doesn't judge anyone, and that includes her brother who has a set of questionable hobbies.(It's Gloria's turn daisies and dandelions!)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor, it's only hinted though - Relationship
Series: Puppy Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Thoughts of an Awesome Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I just read the Pokemon Sword and Shield manga and can I gush about how I love Gloria and Victor. Like Gloria, my sweet summer child, truly the embodiment of the sun. I love how she's always screaming, even when she's talking to people face to face. And Victor? Ugh, he's observant af and he could actually be a lowkey yandere if he wanted just sayin, like... boi. Also Hop hugging the two of them when they first met? *chef's kiss*

Their mother had told them the news after they came back from a trip at Hoenn. They were just unpacking the souvenirs from their boxes when their mother told them that they were moving to a different region.

She must have expected them to react differently evident of the surprised expression she was wearing.

Victor remained impassive as always, only giving her a nod before going back to take out the new outfit he had asked their mother to buy. It was a plain brown sweater with no design whatsoever (hey, that rhymed!) – she’s beginning to think her brother has no sense of fashion. It’s a good thing she’s here to help him out, no? What kind of sister would she be if she didn’t nag him to dress up to the latest trends?

She, on the other hand, was excited to move! The kids were mean to her and Victor; they always say bad things about them. About how annoying and loud she was, how she’s always jumping into everyone’s business.

She couldn’t help it okay? She just wanted to make friends, and that’s the only way she knew how!

She would have endured it all, all for the sake of their dear ol’ mum. She didn’t want to worry her, she already has enough stress as it is to take care of two young kids while their father was away.

But they just had to badmouth Victor too! They kept telling her how weird and creepy her brother is; how he kept staring at them with dead fish eyes; never speaking back with hands resting at both sides of his body. They just don't know him that well, and they're already assuming and making up dumb 

Then they told her how much of a monster he was.

One kid, youngster Joey, tried to punch him when he wasn’t responding to any of his name-callings. He ended up with a cast on his arm the next day.

Another pair of twins, Lily and Rose, planned on pushing him into the water after he deliberately ignored them when they ordered him to complement their dresses. One of the passing fishermen saw them drowning a few moments later, with the culprit nowhere to be seen.

Bethany once forced him to look at her in the eye by pulling his hair – the scars that decorated the left side of her face wouldn’t go away no matter how many skincare products her mother used.

Peter tripped him. He found his Ratata beaten to a bloody pulp.

Jasmine stole his newly-bought cake for mum’s birthday. She was hospitalized for food poisoning.

One by one, they voice out their accusations until almost all of them were out of breath.

Even after all of that, she could care less.

Even if most of what they said were true. Victor was never the forgiving type.

**\- - -**

It’s been three years since they moved to Galar and the region, in her own humble opinion… WAS SUPER DUPER AWESOME!!!

THERE’S A FREAKIN WILD AREA WITH POKEMONS FROM ALL ACROSS THE WORLD! EVEN KANTO DOESN’T HAVE THOSE!!!

Too bad they’re living in a very remote area. There’s like two houses here, even Pallet Town has more residents than in Postwick. On the plus side, they made three new friends - Leon, Hop, and their mother, and they live in a house that’s just at the end of the path from theirs.

She’ll admit that she didn’t trust them at first, with what happened to them in Kanto and all. But they were surprisingly nice.

Leon’s always happy to play with them, the mum cooks the second-best dishes in all of Galar (Leon disagrees with her, but he’s the one who keeps getting lost in a straight path so his opinion doesn’t count at all), and Hop is just the same as her.

Loud, funny, and energetic – he’s the perfect playmate.

But what’s more surprising was how Victor quickly became attached to Hop. He was even closer to him than her, and they were twins! Not that she’s jealous or anything, she’s very much happy that Victor has someone he could be with for the duration of their childhood.

Because once they’re fourteen, they’ll be Pokemon trainers, they’ll be rivals. As sad as it is, it’s their fate.

Although, while she did say attached, it’s more like ‘obsessed’ and ‘overprotective’? He does like to follow Hop around, and he always try to steer him away from trouble.

He’s also becoming more violent, though not with the reason that he’s being bullied, it’s when Hop’s being bullied that it becomes a huge concern.

It’s like Kanto all over again.

And as much as people see her as an energetic, awesome, lovely, and funnest (is funnest a word? Well it is now!) oblivious girl, she’s not. She’s a genius, thank you very much!

If they’re gonna call someone oblivious then it should be Hop. Victor just choked a teen unconscious because he called him dumb, and he didn’t even notice. He just thought he fainted from battling too much.

Leon though, he knows what’s going on.

The first time they met, he just thought of them as a pair of adorable little kids that wouldn’t harm a fly. Funny how things change within a few months.

She knows how worried he becomes when Hop and Victor are left in their own devices. She sees him tensing, eyes darting while his hands were sweating as he watched Victor glare at that one kid talking to Hop.

She hears him take a huge gulp and let out a shaky breath when Hop ran away crying. He trembles as he watched Victor closed in on the poor boy and grabbed his hand instantly. He looked away as bones started cracking, and she only watched.

It took him three months to break and started to think of plans to separate Hop and Victor. It took him another three months to give up.

She was curious at first; why would the champion just throw away all of his hard work like that? She got her answer when she saw him hanging out with another preteen. He was taller than Leon, darker skin and sharp teal eyes.

 _It’s the same look Vic wears when he’s around Hop._ She concluded and nodded to herself. _Speaking of Vic, I should tell him to move the shrine to a different location. Mum’s catching on to him._

Why does he have a shrine dedicated to Hop again? Where did he even get that lock of hair from?

Well, it’s not like it’s any of her business, as long as Victor’s happy; she can turn a blind eye with whatever fascination he has on Hop.


End file.
